First step toward forever
by SesshSuperFan24
Summary: "I don't know how I'm suppose to love you But..I want you to show me." KanameXyuki


Disclaimer: I do not own anything Vampire knight, though I wish kaname was all mine!

Note: This is a one shot song fic of yuki and kaname's first time as told from the mind of yours truly, This is not for the faint hearted or young minded. So I hope you enjoy. Reviews are welcomed.

Song: A thousand years By: Christina Perri

-First step toward forever-

The night was cool, blowing the strands of her brunette hair wildly around her as she sat on the immense window seal, eyeing the moon and the star stained sky. It

had been a few months since she abruptly left cross academy to be by her brother's side, and they had seen so much of the world, more than she could ever imagine

she would as a human, though she missed headmaster and zero deeply, she knew like she had always known with kaname is where she belonged. She just didn't

know how she should belong, as his sister or as his lover? Kaname made it very clear to her on how he felt, even before the night he broke the curse that binded her

human, and she had always loved him even before she had learned the truth about there up bringing together, but now that she knew it..It was hard for her to

distinguish the love she felt for him as a human and the love she felt as his sister. "ugh" she huffed bringing her knees to her chest as she recalled the countless days

she had lost sleep pondering this in her mind. Kaname attempted numerous times to help her understand, and though she knew that purebloods did mate with

siblings to uphold the bloodline and that she was born for the soul purpose of being his bride, that is not how she perceived him as a child. He wasn't her real brother

but it was hard to see him as any different or to treat him as such. "Yuki" she heard him speak her name lightly before entering her quarters a smile as always,

spread across his angelic face. "Kaname-senpai" she replied rushing to him, pushing her thoughts in the back of her mind for their usual embrace, standing on her

tippy toes she wrapped her arms around his neck. "How was your sleep?" he asked rubbing the silk skin of her cheek as her eyes met his, "it was good" she answered

before proceeding back to the window seal staring back out into the night, "The stars kaname, aren't they beautiful?" "I would like to hold you a little longer." She

heard him chime in suddenly and as she turned to him, the expression on his face made her heart skip a beat. It was the saddest look she had ever seen from him

and the glimmer that was usually in his eyes was nowhere to be found, "Kaname?" she moved toward him slowly but he took a step back, shaking his head as if to

shake off his mood and his lips returned to a smile, "anyway are you hungry?" he added immediately changing the subject, as he noticed the worry creep up on yuki's

face, "hai" she answered still slightly plagued by the saddened look that covered his features moments ago but if he didn't want to talk, she would not force him..she

never wanted to hurt him or to see that look again. He moved toward her gracefully sweeping her up in his arms as he lay her across her chaise, seating himself next

to her and pulling down his collar. She licked her lips as she saw the blood running through his veins, hearing it pulse through him, only heightening her need for the

nectar, she moved in close, closing her eyes as she licked the spot lightly before sinking her fangs into him. The warmth of his essence spilled slowly down her throat,

throwing her body into a whirlwind of emotions as they became one through there bond of blood, the smell of him, the taste of him, His every thought and emotion

pouring into mixing with her own as she greedily drank her fill, but there was only one thought that was able to pull her from her intoxication of blood.

* * *

><p>Memory:<p>

Aido and kaname walked through the corridor one early morning, the sun just beginning to creep into the sky. "Lord kaname, you seem tired, have you slept?" Aido

asked seeing the exhausted look that plastered over his masters face, he laughed a little "No, but it's not like I don't try…Its just.." He paused in his words and smiled

once more, trying hard to mask his real feelings but Aido could see something was bothering him and he knew what it was. He knew of all the sleepless days his

master lost, trying desperately to find a way to bring him and yuki closer, he was very open to his friends about his struggle, the only one that didn't know was yuki,

he didn't want her to feel pressured or sad for him, but he began to wear the stress on his face. "My lord, you have great power, if you used them to seduce yuki..you

would be able to close the gap between you and claim her forever." "No" he spoke, his tone turning serious, "I want more than anything for yuki to be mine but I will

not force her, if she can only find it in her heart to love me as a brother, I'm willing to accept it as long as I can have her in my life." "I understand my lord" aido

added placing a hand on his shoulder "But if she will not become your mate, who will you take for your own?" Kaname dropped his head at the question his eyes

glazing over with the same sadness she had seen moments ago, "I won't take anyone" he answered "it will be yuki or it will be no one."

* * *

><p>She gasped pulling away from him quickly as his memory played in her mind, the look on his face, the feeling he felt in that moment was so overwhelmingly sad she<p>

had to pull away. "Yuki, you okay?" he asked shocked at her sudden reaction, he reached for her and she pulled away wiping the blood from her lips, "kaname-

senpai" she whispered feeling the guilt rise in her and the tears well in her eyes, "You haven't been sleeping, because of me..Gomen." she studied his blank

expression for a moment before he gave her a smile and embraced her in comfort. "Gomen yuki-san, if one of my memories upset you, do not worry yourself about

me I am fine." He wiped the tears from her eyes and gently kissed her forehead, "it's true I haven't slept much but it's no fault of yours, there is just a lot on my

mind, I will go now and see if I can get some sleep. He kissed her forehead once more before he stood to leave, patting the top of her head playfully before exiting,

closing the door behind him. She sat frozen in her place her now crimson colored eyes watching the door even after he took his exit, hoping in her heart that he

would walk right back through it. He said he was fine but she knew that wasn't the case, it was written on his face and in his blood, though she would never

intentionally hurt her beloved sibling, the truth was she was the cause of his sadness. She got up to take her favorite spot on her window seal once more, letting the

night air caress her skin as his memory replayed. She huffed, anger washing over her for a moment, why won't he talk to me? She thought. He was never really one

to open up and express himself but he knew he could go to her for anything, so why didn't he? The question whirled in her mind for a moment before being pushed

out by his words suddenly; _do not worry yourself about me. _Was that it? He didn't want her to worry? He had always protected her, put her needs even before his

own, but how could she protect him this time? She pondered, pushing her deep brown tresses from her face as the night air blew heavily. _I want more than anything_

for yuki to be mine, "Kaname" she whispered his name into the night, that same saddened expression crossing her mind once more,

she would be with him..She had

made that choice the moment she left cross academy and she would follow him to the ends of the earth, was that not enough? She could remember the first time he

had come ever so close, her still human heart beating wildly in her chest as he asked her if she would become a vampire and live with him forever. She wanted

nothing more than that in every way possible; did she still feel the same? Once her memory came flooding back to her, the visions of them as siblings stuck in her

mind as being the way she knew their life to be, but that wasn't the way that it was meant. They were meant to be together, to carry on the bloodline as bride and

groom, and mates? The sheer thought of it sent shivers up her spine, she had never been with a boy or even kissed a boy until that life changing night on the rooftop

when kanama pressed his lips to hers to complete her transformation, she knew nothing of lovers or even how to be one, could she even be what he needed her to

be? _It will be yuki..or it will be no one. _No one? She thought tears rimming her eyes, she couldn't imagine kaname having no mate for an eternity only having her as

much as he could, but never as much as he wanted, those sad eyes without their beautiful glimmer, only showing her loneliness and sleepless days, No! She yelled

springing from her seat and rushing to her door. If it was one thing that she had always known it was that she loved him, if it was one thing for sure it was that she

promised to protect him..mind..Body..and spirit, and if it was one thing for certain she knew now, just as she did with zero, that she would give him what he needed,

even if she was scared, even if it was herself.

_Heart beats fast..colors and promises_

His blood moved through her veins quickly now as her heart pounded in her chest. Before she could stop herself she was standing at his door, feet planted in fear, so

many unanswered questions swimming through her head, she took a deep breath calming her Nerves as she gathered herself and slowly pushed open the entrance.

_How to be brave..how can I love when I'm afraid to fall_

There he stood back to her, the dim light of candles illuminating his quarters and his skin as he stood looking into the same sky she was.. only moments ago,

"Kaname" she felt his name leave her lips a sound of desperation and fear escaping with it, he turned to meet her eyes a look of confusion gracing his features,

"Yuki?" Another shiver ran up her spine as he came into full view, his chest was bare leading down to a toned stomach and night pants that hung loosely on his hips,

his face engulfed in the candlelight and moon glow was radiant, eyes low..beautifully slanted as his deep brown tresses fell loosely around it. Beautiful she thought

taking him all in, she had never looked at him this way before but he was perfect, every muscle and curve perfection in its form as if he was sculpted. The fear she

had quickly fled her now, and all she could feel was the blood pulsing in her veins and an unknown warming sensation from the top of her head to the bottom of her

feet and deep down into her soul, was this what being meant for each other felt like?

_But watching you stand alone…_

"I said I would protect you" she began speaking, blush covering her face suddenly as he moved slowly forward, "I don't want you to be sad anymore kaname or

unable to sleep." "Yuki" he whispered coming to a pause as she spoke, "I haven't been sleeping well lately either, I have been thinking about us and what way is the

right way to love you kaname," she became nervous under his gaze as it was unblinking on her but she knew for him, it was something that needed to be said, "I

don't know how I'm suppose to love you but I want…" She paused feeling the heat rise higher in her at the next words she was going to speak, she was scared at

what might happen tonight under the star stained sky but she knew whatever it was she wanted it to be with kaname. She always felt that they were meant to be

together, Even before becoming a vampire or learning the past. She always felt a deep yearning to be with him and indescribable need to have him for herself, she

wanted to understand it, she wanted to protect him. "I want you to show me" the words fell from her lips like liquid and without a second thought he closed the gap

between them, trailing his hand from her cheek to the nape of her neck.

_All of my doubt…suddenly goes away somehow_

"I want more than anything to show you yuki" he whispered, bringing his face closer to hers, lips lightly brushing..Causing her heart to skip a beat, "But I want it to

be something you want not something you feel like you have to do." She had to admit the very first thing on her mind was protecting him, as it always had been but

as he closed the inches between them and the softness of his lips lightly met hers, she couldn't help the sensation that ran through her. The only thing she felt she

had to do now was touch him. She reached up slowly running her hands through his hair as she locked eyes with him, his deep brown pools swimming with glimmer

and lust, "I want you kaname, I've always wanted you" she spoke in her innocent tone, looking away, trying to hide the blush that's spread across her cheeks. He

cupped her face in his hands and brought her eyes back to his, "Yuki, once I start I don't think I'll be able to stop, are you certain?" She gently placed her hands on

his, standing on her tippy toes she found his lips. There was no longer any fear or doubt; she wanted to be one with him like they were always meant to be.

_One step closer…._

Without warning he scooped her up into his arms and with unmatched speed laid her serenely across his futon, continuing the kiss as he hovered above her, parting

her lips with his tongue to find her own. She gripped a handful of his tresses and pulled his body closer deepening the kiss. She wasn't really sure what the feeling

was in her lower stomach or the constant shivers up her spine but she knew it felt right and she wanted more. She reached down and began to fumble with the tie of

his night pants as he pulled her silk night gown slowly down her shoulder, leaving her lips to trail kisses from her neck to her chest. "kaname" she gasped as he found

his destination, taking her breast into his mouth..Sucking lightly and biting gently at the skin. The sound of his name in a moan off her lips, brought his blood to a

boil, He wanted to touch her everywhere, to taste every inch of her being, he could hardly contain himself as a hint of her juices filled his nose, the heat radiating

from her body made her skin hot to the touch and he knew that she was ready. He moved lower, pulling her nightgown down with him as he kissed another trail to

her belly button, breathing deep as the sweet smell of her filled his senses. It was like a dream, the moment he had been waiting for, longed for, pained for was

finally here, after what felt like a thousand years.

_I have died everyday…waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid..I have loved you_

_For a thousand years..I'll Love you for a thousand more.._

He couldn't wait to be one with his soulmate but he knew what was awaiting her, he wanted her to feel pleasure first before she felt pain. He continued as she

reached down to rest her hands in his hair, moving lower.. He licked and nipped at the skin of her inner thigh, using a claw to cut away her silk panties, and now she

was bare to him. He licked at the skin once more before positioning himself between her milky thighs, licking his lips at the sight of her womanhood, untouched and

aching for him to proceed and he would oblige. She threw her head back, eyes fluttering closed as he wrapped his tongue around her core, gripping the lavender

sheets below her as ecstasy combed through her, "kaname" she moaned loudly her voice echoing off the walls as he licked gently, then quickly as he felt her body

tense, her first moment, would be coming soon he would make sure. Yuki breathed deep, trying to hold back this new feeling within as it rose quickly, slithering down

her spine and around to her lower stomach, causing her limbs to begin to shake uncontrollably. She felt tears fall from the corner of her eyes as the feeling became

overwhelming, she arched her back and screamed out into the night, letting go as her love poured down around him. He slid his tongue down and licked at the very

essence of her, tasting the innocence, a taste better than any blood he could ever consume; it carried him over the edge. His eyes began glowing a deep crimson as

he removed his own barrier and lay above her, skin to skin..Heartbeat to heartbeat, he wanted to ravish her so badly that it almost hurt as is manhood pulsed against

her opening. "Yuki" he whispered, her own crimson eyes staring back into his, tears stained from her rush of euphoria and lust and he was in awe, she was

absolutely breath taking, Brunette tresses fanned out amongst his pillows, hands gripping lightly at the covers beneath, chest rising quickly at his action just

moments before. He never wanted to stare into any other eyes but hers ever again, kiss any other lips ever again, feel any other skin ever again..She was it for him

and had always been, and it was time to claim her finally for good.

_Time stands still_

_Beauty in all she is_

_I will be Brave..I will not let anything_

_Take away  
><em>

_What's right here in front of me_

_Every Breath..Every hour has come to this.._

"This next part is not going to feel good at first and I'm sorry if I hurt you" he spoke gently wiping the tears from her eyes, "but it will pass and we will be one yuki"

she shook her head in agreement as he laced his fingers in hers, sinking his face into her neck, he thrust into her.

_One step closer…_

He muffled her scream with his lips as he pushed into her deeper, no longer just a bond between blood, but one between body and soul, as he made love to her.. His

breathing becoming heavy as well as her insides wrapped around him like a glove. He could hear it, the rush of her blood, her heartbeat, now matching his own, she

was his now, there was no turning back.

_I have died everyday..waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid..I have loved you_

_For a thousand years…I'll love you for a thousand more.._

She wrapped her limbs around him pulling him in deeper as the pain began to reside and pleasure rose within. He wanted her to reach her peak again, as well as

himself so he moved in her quicker now, longer deeper strokes, compelling her to hold on tight as he rocked in her with in-human speed. He felt his own moan

escape at her juices beginning to flow around him once more, her body starting to tremble with his. "Kaname!" she yelled his name, clinging tightly to him, riding the

wave of his powerful rhythm while breathy moans escaped his lips. "I love you Kaname" She remarked in a shuddered whisper to his ear, that's all he needed to

hear. "I

love you too Yuki" he declared, before pushing into her one last time, Sinking his fangs deep into her throat to muffle his own reach of ecstasy, marking her as

his, while his seed poured deeply into her wound.

_And all along…I believed  
><em>

_I would find you_

_Time had brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you_

_For a thousand years..I'll Love you for a thousand more.._

And it was done, just as it was destined to be, as they lay entangled in each others arms… night giving way to the daylight just as her wound would soon give way to

a pureblood heir to the Kuran throne. He kissed her gently now his queen, Watching her sleeping face, feeling nothing but Love in his heart after so many centuries of

loss. It was almost funny to him in a sense, that he once thought… He had lost her forever and he could never reach her again, But he should have known. You

can never lose something that has always been yours.

_One step Closer…One step Closer…_

_I have died everyday..Waiting for you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years…I'll love you for a thousand more.._

The End.

End Note: Phew! Done. I just want you guys to know I haven't slept more than 4hours in two days! Ontop of work I really wanted to finish this Fanfic for you guys, Sleep deprived and all! Lol So I hope you enjoy Reviews are always welcomed. Arigato for reading. (Bows).


End file.
